<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avatar: Cult by sayjoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780283">Avatar: Cult</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayjoy/pseuds/sayjoy'>sayjoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character(s) of Color, Disabled Character of Color, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Pre-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rating May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayjoy/pseuds/sayjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Generations before the birth of Aang was Avatar Xumi, and this is the tale of his fight against a force dedicated to toppling the delicate balance of nature. With his family by his side, Xumi takes on an epic journey to defeat a force no one had thought could ever exist, and meeting new friends along the way he never knew he needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avatar: Cult</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Before you begin reading I wanted to inform you that this is a fixed up story based off of a roleplay my partner Chioro and I started to do. All characters of ours have been altered and renamed to fit the style of the Avatar: The Last Airbender / Legend of Korra world. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Earth King, Gi Peling, sat at an oval table that had the world’s map covering the majority of the surface. Around him stood his children; Mishong, Xumi, Nozai, and Saru. His light green eyes gazed across them all before finally landing on the youngest of them all, Xumi, the Avatar, his son. At the age of 18 he was a master in Earth, Fire, and Water. But without an Air bending teacher around it was something he hadn’t learned yet. With his life of solitude within the castle walls of Ba Sing Se his very existence wasn’t known to anyone outside of his family; the people within this room.</p><p>“The threats are getting stronger.” Gi Peling spoke to his children. His words were strong as his eyes held the concern and fear his voice hid. “Xumi, I understand your hesitation to the situation, but you can no longer stay in hiding. The world needs the Avatar. If we can find you a proper Airbending master without risking your exposure prematurely then I genuinely think we have a shot at taking him down.”</p><p>“Father.” Nozai spoke up. Unlike his father and brothers, Mishong and Xumi, his own eyes were red and his own garment was prominently laced with red accents instead of the green. “Do you genuinely feel that searching for an air bender would be a good idea during these trying times? Fimeng’s forces have increased exponentially around our Kingdom and I am sure there are plenty of believers within this city’s very walls. With just us…” He looked hesitant, concerned at the situation before them all. “I just don’t think we’ll be able to fight them off, even with us all being stronger, experienced benders. They have grown very violent, deadly, within the past few weeks. Only the three great Kingdoms and the Air Nomads have been able to successfully fend their attacks off, but that has only been confirmed since their last letter. And as the Earth King… You aren’t able to leave the city. The walls would fall without you.”</p><p>“And with Xumi’s reservations…” Mishong continued, a younger, spitting image of the Earth King. “Who can we trust? Must we only find close trusted allies until we can finally get Xumi to master all four elements?”</p><p>Xumi’s forest green eyes darted across the room before finally resting on his hands which were placed on his lap. He sunk back in his chair a bit, frowning. He looked extremely uncomfortable as his family discussed his fate; something they had always done.</p><p>“Can we not just take him to one of the Air Temples?” The final voice spoke up. It was the only female in the entire room. As the shortest family member, standing at the height of 5’7”, her skin was darker and her own eyes light blue. Unlike her brother, Nozai, her outfit had blue accents. “The Nomads have no alliance to anyone but the balance of the world. They would be honored to teach the Avatar, I’m sure.” She leaned over and placed a hand on her youngest brother’s shoulder and gave him a delicate smile, one that seemed to help subside his inner anxieties, if just a little bit. “We can accompany him. Just an unassuming group headed to seek wisdom from the air benders.”</p><p>Mishong looked at his sister and then at his father with an approving expression.</p><p> “I’m on board with this idea.” Nozai spoke up, but his enthusiasm, along with the rest of the siblings, faltered at their fathers next words.</p><p>“No.” Their father, the Earth King, spoke. It was stern, like someone who made a final statement that cannot be challenged. He looked into his children's eyes, all their different eye colors, faces, and expressions. Their uniqueness against one another was so striking but it helped elevate their individuality and beauty.</p><p>When he spoke again, his tone was softer. “You four are not as unrecognizable as you think. The four children of the Earth King. Two Earth, a Fire, and a Water bender. It is not a coincidence. You four would be spotted immediately, and word of you four leaving the Kingdom would spread like wildfire, not to mention that Fimeng knows of me and my family, but you four do not know of him and his people, not the way you need to know to fight them off. If he were to see you, he would know who you are in an instance.” His gaze looked at the eldest of the four, Mishong, and smiled. “You, the Prince of the Earth Kingdom, look just like me. Anyone who knows of me would automatically recognize you as well. I can’t take that chance at losing any of you.”</p><p>Nozai hesitated a bit with his next words. “Then… What should we do?” He asked, looking around at his family.</p><p>Gi Peling sighed. He spent a long time thinking. “I will be sending you four on a sensitive diplomatic mission. The Air Nomads make no such things, so directing you straight to one of their temples wouldn’t work. The news of the diplomatic mission wouldn’t go unnoticed, but they’re not uncommon. The threat of your existence wouldn’t be as big as if people suspected you four going to the Air Nomads. Nozai” He spoke to his second eldest son, the one sitting right across from him. “With your personal history with the Fire Lord’s sons it should help in aiding you four with getting their support and resources. I’ll go ahead and write a lett-”</p><p>“I can just go by myself.” Xumi spoke up suddenly, looking as frustrated and uncomfortable as ever. He had leaned back even further into his seat, eyes glaring holes into the table. His cheeks were flushed. He looked like he was holding back tears of frustration.</p><p>“Xumi..” Mishong spoke softly, caught off guard at his baby brother's verbal frustration. “This is not the time to make silly notions. This is a very serious situation. We can’t lose the Avatar… And I can’t lose my brother..” He got up from their fathers side to give Xumi a hug. Their other siblings shared his concern and Nozai left his spot to give his little brother physical support as well. Saru, who’s hand was on Xumi’s shoulder, gave it a comforting squeeze and shared a sad smile. </p><p>“Mishong is right.” Gi Peling spoke up. “I can’t lose my son. I can’t lose any of you.” He gave them all another look of fatherly love but it was soon taken over by the duty of the Earth King. “But I also can’t be selfish. The world needs you. If you were to be captured or killed we would all be left without the greatest defense to the balance of the elements and the world. We can’t let that happen. The Benders of our land must be protected at all costs.”</p><p>Xumi didn’t fight against the hugs and physical support he was receiving, but he didn’t return them. He simply pulled away after a moment and walked towards the room’s exit. “I’ll go pack.” He spoke with defeat before disappearing from everyone elses sight. A long moment of silence followed as the family stayed within their spots, silently wondering what could be done to comfort the youngest of them all who had the most burden to bare.</p><p>Clearing her throat to gain the attention of her family, Saru stood up and pointed her finger towards the Fire Nation. “The Western Air Temple is very close to the Fire Nation. Father, you spoke before about sending a letter. I believe once we get to the Fire Nation we can make haste towards the Temple to seek refuge with the Air Nomads and find a proper trainer for Xumi.”</p><p>“I’ll go ahead and make the diplomatic preparations.” Gi Peling spoke, his stature regained after the moment of vulnerability and worry he had for his youngest son. “Nozai. Please get in contact with Saiku like it were any other friendly letter. They will most likely be intercepted, so make sure the contents of the letter express nothing more than of a friendly letter between you two. And Mishong” he now looked at his eldest son. “You specifically must be on your best behavior when with the Fire Lord and his family. Keep everything respectable between you and your betrothed.”</p><p>Mishong held his father's gaze before giving a nod. “Of course, father.” </p><p>Gi Peling’s stern expression softened and he smiled, resting a hand on his son's shoulder before taking his leave. “I’ll be finding a new carriage driver for you all. Expect to be on your way to the Fire Nation within the next few days. We have no time to lose.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>